A fallen blossom
by caza the cat
Summary: my version of heartcatch precure movie ending, Now, I was not blossom but tsubomi, falling to my knees and lying my head on the floor, I lay on my back and turned my head and I saw Marine or Erika look as if she had seen a ghost and then I turned my head to Olivier who yellow eyes were wide and also shining in his eyes were fear, sadness and regret. T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Hello viewers I'm caroline or caza and this is my first none sonic story, heck its also y first pretty cure story. This is how I think the heartcatch precure movie should have ended as after I watched it I fell in love with the tsubomi x Olivier ship but wasn't satisfied with the ending, so here's my version.**_ _**Note: its properly terrible.**_

 **(Erika P.O.V)**

I didn't want to do this, I didn't really, but Olivier was acting aggressive and had almost strangled blossom, so the only way for me to stop him is to do this, I hold my breath as I conjure up my marine shoot.

I could tell that blossom was clear of what I was doing and how I knew this was because of her look of horror. I just hope that this doesn't kill him. As I finally take my stance to shoot, I just take a deep breath and hope for the best in this situation as I knew because of blossom reaction to moonlight tell her what happened to Olivier, that she was in love with him.

"im sorry blossom" I whisper, which is out of character for me

I finally shoot my marine shoot with regret, but when I turn I my head I notice blossom is missing, focusing on the marine shoot as it blows up, I notice the worst sight ive seen all day, worse than baron or Olivier acting like this and worse than tsubomi or blossoms tears

A bright hair pink girl who was standing with her arms spread, fell to the floor.

 **(Tsubomi P.O.V)**

As I fall to my knees out of breath, I feel tears in my eyes as I look at Olivier, the guy I had only known a couple of days and the guy that I was in love with.

"what's happened to you Olivier" I cried softly so no one could hear me, as I watched marine, my best friend fight Olivier, I felt my heart shatter. I wanted to know what baron had done to him but I'm not one to hold a grudge but I felt slightly angry towards him but I knew it wasn't all his fault.

Something snapped me out of my thoughts as I heard a grunt, I turned my head to marine who was powering up a marine shoot, my face turned to a look of horror and I could see a look of despair in my best friend's face. The face read 'I don't want to do this but I feel it's the only way',

"Erika" I whispered.

I didn't want Olivier hurt, so I did the first thing anyone would do for the person they loved, I ran, yes ran heading towards Olivier and I stopped breathing as it happened, literally. I had never ran so fast in my life but this would be worth it. The burst nearly blinded me it was like you had been staring at the sun and burned your eyes, but that was the least of my worries, I hoped in front of Olivier.

Then it happened, severe pain shot through me, but I didn't scream, as I looked at the corner of my eye I could see Olivier staring at me with shock spread all over his pale face. I felt my breathing shallow and as if in slow motion I felt myself falling but not before I saw my heartcatch perfume fall off and shatter. Now, I was not blossom but tsubomi, falling to my knees and lying my head on the floor, I lay on my back and turned my head and I saw Marine or Erika look as if she had seen a ghost and then I turned my head to Olivier who yellow eyes were wide and also shining in his eyes were fear, sadness and regret. I heard running.

"tsubomi" Erika cried in shock and fear who was now out of her marine form.

I felt my eyes blur as I felt my heart slowing and the only thing I could manage to stutter out was "Olivier" as my world went into darkness.

 _ **Note: that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. please review and follow me and let me know what you think**_

 _ **Caza signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I know my last chapter was short but, I will try and make this chapter longer, however no promises.**

 **(Erika P.O.V)**

I could not believe my eyes, blossom was one-minute standing in one place and the next minute she was standing in front of Olivier, protecting him from harm. I could see her heartcatch perfume fall off her costume and shatter as it hit the floor.

This was by far the worst thing I had ever seen, it was like a bullet had just been shot through my heart as I saw blossom now Tsubomi standing there with her arms spread in front of Olivier protectively, as I watched her I could clearly see a smile spread across her face as if she had just won a victory.

She hadn't noticed that her two flowers in her hair had fallen off and now her hair was flowing slowly in the wind as it was let down and then something else hit me, if she's hurt or worse than…

It will be all my fault.

I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't as I didn't even want to shoot that marine shoot at Olivier. I felt something wet drip down my face as I saw my best friend slowly collapse onto the floor in pain. I gasped as I saw something red drip onto the floor.

BLOOD

"Tsubomi" I yelled in panic and fear as I ran over to her.

When I got over to her, I saw her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow, but something else caught my eye as I look up at Olivier. He was standing there wide eyed. His eyes that were bright yellow changed back into his eyes original colour. I could see the regret in his face and despair. 'trust me, I know how you feel Olivier, I know how you feel' I thought.

 **(Olivier P.O.V)**

I stood there with my mind back to normal, however, my hair was still neon blue and I still had scars on my face. I look at Tsubomi's, lifeless body and I could not believe it, tsubomi, the girl I had just met about two days ago was lying on the floor with blood pouring out of her. I sw Erika, Tsubomi's best friend look a me with a bit of fear. I knew this wasn't because of me nearly trying to kill them but because I knew she was the one who had unintentionally made Tsubomi like this.

Truth be told I wasn't angry at Erika at all, I was angry at myself. Suddenly reality hit me, Tsubomi might die and that was all the prove I needed to understand how much I was in love with her.

I had never seen tsubomi look so weak and helpless even though I knew she wasn't, I felt something I hadn't felt in a while fall down my face, TEARS they dripped down my face and suddenly I felt like my whole world had come crashing down. Erika, looked at me with wide eyed and gasped as I saw her own tears fall.

I fell to my knees, I looked at her, who Erika was now holding in her arms like a new born baby.i put my hand on her wrist and hoped and prayed there was a sign of life, Erika was trying the other wrist but she shook her head and found nothing. I couldn't find anything either and I continued to cry quietly.

"Tsubomi" I whispered, tearfully

Erika, looked at me and I saw her move in fear and then bowed her head in guilt. I looked at her and I knew tsubomi would not want me angry at her and I really wasn't as I knew it wasn't her fault even though she thought it was.

"its ok I'm not angry at you at all" I reassured her.

She looked up at me in confusion, her tears dripped on to tsubomi body.

"but this is all my fault, it was my marine shoot that did this" she confessed. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"its not your fault because you would never mean to hurt her would you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"no never ever would I hurt her on purpose" she quickly said.

I turned my head to tsubomi and took her hand in my own and I felt a horrible pain run through me, I wasn't hurt physically but emotionally.

"I loved her" I whispered, Erika look at me with a knowing look, I didn't care if I sat here all day, I wanted tsubomi to know how I felt.

 **(no one's P.O.V)**

Erika looked at Olivier with a look that was unreadable to him, she sighed and took Olivier hand as he had just admitted he loved tsubomi.

"I know you loved her" she confessed, it was the truth she did know because it was obvious, giving himself to baron for tsubomi, staying with tsubomi and I could see the look on his face when he saw her in that white long dress. He also said she looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry, tsubomi" he whispered, he put his hand on her stomach, hoping to stop the blood but it didn't work. Erika, looked like she was about to pass out from crying so much.

"I wish I had told you sooner, then maybe this would not have happened, if I could do over this day I would because I love you tsubomi and I always will" he confessed with tears dripping from his eyes.

Erika, was crying again, not just because of tsubomi death but because of Olivier beautiful statement. Erika loved her too, they were best friend and she would always her best friend.

Olivier bent down to tsubomi and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then he gently pressed a kiss on her lips, showing how much he loved her.

Erika, who was now calming down slightly watched him and gripped his hand as they had both lost someone very important that day. This was person was only 14, didn't deserve this and was a great best friend and would have been a great girlfriend.

Unknowingly to them, there look was about to be turned around and something magical was about to happen.

 **Note: Cliff-hanger, oh I'm so evil, mwah ha ha. Please review if you liked and please add to favourite if you liked, please tell me what you think will happen.**


End file.
